Luna's Curse
by 628426
Summary: Luna, having enough of it all, goes to stay with Harry and Hermione, she finds out that she has an incurable curse that can only be cured a special way, she lives her life waiting for her soul mate. This was one of the saddest story's I have ever made, the summary is nothing to it.


**Luna's Curse**

Luna awoke in the early hours of the morning; she had revisited the Malfoy manner in her dreams again, something that had not happened in a long time, Luna heard a knock on the door, "Is everything al right Luna?" she heard her father, Xenophilius asked, Luna got up and opened the door, straightening her hair first, "Everything fine daddy" she said when she saw him, Xenophilius sighed, not believing her daughter at all, "You come talk to me if you have a problem" was what Luna heard him say as he went back to his room. Luna closed her door and took off her night gown, deciding that she wouldn't go back to sleep, she got dressed in her usual dark grey pants, white shirt and pink cotton vest, "I'll cook us some porridge for breakfast" she said to herself while thinking of the food they had left, because of her father's incident with the Ministry while she was kidnapped, she, like her father, had gotten stares and whispers directed at her while in Diagon Alley, this eventually lead to her and her father being banned from there, causing Luna to buy groceries from the local Muggle village, while making breakfast, an owl swooped in, "What does the Ministry want this time?" Luna asked herself, recognising the Ministry owl, she pet the owl as it was leaving before opening it,

_Dear Miss Luna Lovegood,_

_I am writing to you today to remind you of your hearing tomorrow at 5 p.m. You are required to bring your wand and documents of your schooling so far, if you do not have document for you schooling, you may request them of Professor McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Amelia Susan Bones,_

_Head if the Department of Magical Law enforcement._

Luna sighed, for the past year she had been going to Ministry hearings, proving that she is able to do this or that, proving that she does not require any 'help' with everyday life, she just wanted to be left to do what she wants. She showed up at the Ministry 5 minutes before the hearing, going through the searches in interviews, making sure she wasn't a threat to the Ministry in any way, after 10 minutes she was in the hearing room, "You are late" an interview stated, "I'm sorry, I had to go through the searches and interviews when I got here" Luna explained, "That is not our fault you should have gotten here ealr-""That's enough" Amelia interjected, cutting the offended interviewer off, "Luna" Amelia started, "We have asked you here to determine your level of Magic and understanding, and to decide if you need further school", Luna silently scuffed, "what were the other meetings for then" she thought, but let them interview her anyway. After an hour of question and half an hour of discussing, Amelia looked at Luna and said, "We agree that you do not need further schooling, but it is recommended".

When Luna left, she did not arrive at her home, instead she arrived at Godric's Hollow, or more specifically, in front of her friend's house, she ran up and knocked on the door, after a minute, the door opened to reveal Harry, Harry was one of Luna's only friend, he sent an owl to her everyday and visited her twice a week, "Luna" he said looking surprised, "What's wrong?" he asked, noticing her facial expression, "I've had enough Harry" she said, "I don't want to live this way, everybody hates me, the Ministry hates me, I can't go anywhere..." she started crying, Harry hugged her, "Come inside" he said with a nurturing face. Luna sat down on one of the chairs at the table while harry gave her a hot coco, "Now tell me what happed" he said while sitting down next to her, "_I'm not going to cry this time_" she thought, determined to talk properly, "Ever since the battle" she started, "Everyone has been staring at me and whispering behind my back, I eventually got banned from Diagon Alley, then the Ministry has been bringing me in for hearings, asking me everything about my life, today they were questioning me about my school life and whether I should repeat my years", she paused to catch her breath, "Only you and Hermione talk to me, everyone else I have tried to talk to either ignore me or call me a freak, I just don't know what to do anymore", Luna was now looking at her feet, too afraid to look up and see Harry's face, but Harry forced her to look by softly grabbing he chin and lifting her face up, "First" he said, determined to be heard, "You are going to move in me we, Hermione will be moving in as well" he added seeing the look she gave, "We'll show you everything there is to love" he said while pulling her into a hug, Luna pushed him back, "There's something else" she said, causing Harry to look really concerned, "Luna, did they-""It's nothing like that she interjected, knowing what he was going to ask, Harry was looking a little bit relieved, but still very concerned, "Ever since a was freed from the Malfoy Manor, I've been able to do some scary things" she paused, she could barely talk, she hated thinking about this, and she was now talking about it, "When I try to do magic, my body feels pain, it's like the magic is ripping through my skin, sometimes it's so bad I bleed", she showed Harry her armed, they were bright red and scars were all over it, "These are the lightest ones" she said, seeing Harry's shock, "My legs and stomach are like someone ripped the skin off" she said, "We'll get Hermione to look at them when Hermione comes tomorrow" Harry said, "I'll go to your house and get your stuff" he said while getting up, "There's some food if you want eat" he said offering her a plate of food", "Thank-you" Luna said, accepting the plate, "I'll be back in a couple of minutes" Harry said while apparating. When Luna finished her plate, she felt she needed to go to the toilet, so she walked around, after the 3rd door attempt, Luna found the toilet and did her business, after she washed her hands, she heard a *CRACK*, indicating that Harry was back, she ran back to the dining room and when she entered, she screamed, Harry was covered in blood, he had a cut on his face and a broken nose, "Your father wasn't too happy about you staying here" Harry explained when he noticed her in the room, Luna pulled her wand out, "It's ok" Harry said while grabbing her hand, "I don't want you to get more hurt" he said while waving his hands to heal his wounds, "The important thing" he started, lifting up a trunk, "I managed to get some clothes" he said, he face then started going red, "I couldn't get any of your, *cough*, private wear" he was now looking at his feet, Luna smiled, "That's ok, I'm sure Hermione will lend me some until I can go to the shops" she said while hugging him, "Let me show you your room" he said while leading her into the hallway, Luna's eyes widened as Harry opened the door, the room was huge, it was at least 3 times the size of her room, "You can add your own art if you want" Harry said looking at the walls, "it would be a bit plain without them", Luna hugged him, "Thank you Harry".

Luna woke up feeling refreshed, something that hasn't happened in a long time, it was also the first time she has had a full night's sleep since her father returned, she got up and noticed a cold glass of water on the bedside table, Luna smiled, she hasn't been treated like this since Neville looked after her while her father was still in Azkaban, Luna was becoming said now, Neville was someone that had kept in touch with her, he ceased all contact with her when he found out what his father had dome for Voldemort, "_It's ok_" she thought to herself while wiping a tear, Luna's train of thought stopped when she heard a knock at the door, "Come in" she said while pulling the covers up over her see-through gown, Hermione came in, "We're you hiding yourself from Harry?' she asked, noticing her relaxing her hold on the covers, "I didn't want him to see my scars" she said, thinking of how worried e was, "Alright, stand up" Hermione said, thinking it better to see the damage now, Luna stood up, she faltered a little seeing Hermione's shocked face, "I'm sorry" Hermione said, "It's just that this is really severe", Hermione pulled her wand out and started mutter under her breath, after a minute or so, she suddenly became quiet and sat down, "what's happened?" Luna asked, becoming more and more nervous, "I'm sorry Luna, I really am" Hermione was now crying, "You're core is broken and I don't know how to fix it", Luna sat down. "Harry" Hermione shakily called, "Please come here", they heard running, Harry opened the door, "What's wrong?" he asked looking from Hermione to Luna then back, "My core is broken" Luna said quietly, Harry was frozen for a second, but then wrapped his arms around Luna, "Is there any way we can fix it?" he asked, now looking at Hermione, "There is, but I can't fix it" Hermione answered while shaking, "How do we fix it?" he asked, Hermione didn't say anything for a minute, she was trying with all her might to look calm, she look at Luna, "She needs to bond with her soul mate" she said with deep eyes, "Can we find out who her soul mate is?" Harry asked, holding Luna even tighter, Hermione shook her head, she then quoted a vaguely familiar Wizard, "A soul mate never knows it's other, not until one is on their deathbed", Harry let go of Luna and stood her up, "I'm sorry Luna" he said with tears in his eyes, "I can't do anything", Luna, who was taking things better than either of them, tried to smile, "It's ok" she said, "Until my time, I am going to live as best as I can, and I would like you two to join me", Luna was now crying, both Hermione and Harry hugged her.

Luna was sitting at the dining table talking to Hermione about nargles, Hermione was trying her best to look interest in a fiction creature, Harry was preparing breakfast, both he and Hermione had swore not to use magic until Luna could, "Here we go" he said while bring in the breakfast, it was boiled eggs with buttered strips of toast, Harry then brought a glass of orange juice for the two girls and himself, in between bites, Luna was pointing out ideas of what they could do for fun, "I heard about this thing called a cinema that Muggles use to watch pictures of people acting out stories", Hermione giggle, "You're half right" she started when she saw her confused face, Muggles have a contraption that plays still images really fast to make it look like people are moving, they add the voices and music to it when they are played", Luna was smiling now, "I would love to see that, I didn't know Muggles could do stuff like that without magic", Harry smiled, "I've got some Muggle money that we can use", "But what can we see?" Hermione asked now getting excited, "how about that spy movie" Harry suggested, "What's a spy?" Luna asked while thinking of a weird fly, "Spy's are Muggles that go around stealing information from enemies of their Nation or group" Harry explained, "They're getting popular now" Hermione said while naming a few spy movies, "IS there any movies about adventures going on?" Luna asked, thinking of the dragon fighting stories she heard as a kid, "There is one about a girl called Alice" Harry said, "She goes into the magical world where she can talk to flowers, paper men, insects, and more" he further explained seeing their curiosity, "Luna nearly jumped, can we see that one?" she asked thinking of all the talking things that Alice could talk to, harry stood up, "I'll go check when it's coming on" he said looking at their confusion, "Why don't you too prepare some formal wear" he said while leaving.

Luna started blushing; she hadn't asked Hermione if she could borrow her private wear yet, "What's wrong?" Hermione asked noticing Luna, "When Harry went to get my stuff" Luna started blushing even more, "My dad didn't like the idea of me staying here, so Harry could only get my only get my over clothes", Hermione understanding immediately, race up the stairs and came back with a handful full of her private wear, "We're lucky we're around the same 'size'" she laughed, Luna joined, "Thanks" she said as Hermione handed her the clothes, "What are you going to wear?" Hermione asked thinking of the high class clothing the Muggles wore, "I've got a faded pink dress with a golden lace around the waist" she said thinking of her clothing, "And you?" she asked thinking that she had 'grown' a little bit in the front and couldn't wear the dress she wore at the wedding, "I've got this black dress with a light outline around the shoulder and hem" Hermione said, also thinking of her clothing, Luna started giggling, "And what are you laughing about?" Hermione asked, "I was just thinking about what the Muggles will think when they see Harry with us beautiful girls" she said, causing Hermione to join in the laughter, "I know they'll be jealous" they heard someone at the entrance say, they turned and saw Harry with a slight blush, "Nice polka dots Hermione" he said looking at the clothing in Luna's hand trying to make her embarrassed, this plan backfired though when Hermione retorted "Thanks, I really like your pink Muggle hearts" causing Luna to laugh, Harry eventually started to laugh, admitting his defeat, "So what time?" Hermione asked seriously, "There's one on at 5 tonight, but will have to catch a taxi in 10 minutes if we want to get there" he added, they all went to their rooms to get change, Luna undressed and looked at the clothing Hermione gave her, the purple one was the only one that would attach to her an fit, the other ones would fall down, she picked some lacy purple bottoms to match, she then got her pink dress and put it on, she wrapped the golden lace around her shoulders and tied it behind her head, she then noticed her arms, she opened the door and called for Hermione, Hermione, already dressed, came in, "I see" she said after Luna explained it to her, "What if we do this?" she picked up a pink sleeve that attached to the finger and put them on Luna's arms, her scars weren't showing and it fit with her dress, "Thank-you" she said, now beaming at her dress, Hermione smiled and opened the door, "Come on beautiful" she laughed.

Luna had fun for a couple of weeks, but slowly, she was becoming sore, she woke up one morning to see blood trickling from her stomach, she got some cotton wrapping from the Muggle medical box and wrapped her stomach, later that night when she was undressing, she asked Hermione to come in and inspect her thinking that it was almost becoming fatal, "Please use your magic?" she asked Hermione who was getting out a book, "Alright" Hermione agreed getting out her wand, after a couple of minutes of muttering and sealing up scars, Hermione sat Luna down, "Your scars have deepened Luna" Hermione started, Hermione was the saddest she had ever been, "The scars have deepened into your womb, that blood was it being destroyed", Luna didn't say anything, "_How is this possible_" she thought to herself, "_It's impossible, it must be_", Luna started crying, she curled herself up, Hermione was crying as well, she leaned in and hugged Luna, Luna knew if Harry was here he would be hugging her and crying as well. After an hour or so, Luna and Hermione stopped crying, not because they wanted to, but because no more tears would come, Luna sat herself up, she looked at Hermione, "Will this happen again?" she asked, Hermione nodded, "It's going to happen faster and faster, but the damage will become worse each time", Luna laid down, Hermione joined her. Harry, hearing what had happened from Hermione, decided they were going to do everything for Luna, he started washing her clothes and cleaning her room, Hermione was dressing her and feeding her, everything so Luna could rest, but Luna was becoming worse and worse, the scars got so bad that Luna could barely breathe, she knew her time was coming, she didn't know if she could survive the night, suddenly the door opened, it wasn't Harry or Hermione, it was Neville, he sat down beside her, "Hi" Luna said painfully, "Hi' Neville replied, tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry Luna" he started, "If I was a better friend I would have been here, I'm the worst friend ever", Luna looked at him, "I thought you didn't like me?" she asked, thinking of the last day she saw him, Neville shook his head, "I'd be an abomination if that was true, I love you Luna, I wrote to you every day, I found out your father took them so you wouldn't leave" Neville was now crying, "I was trying my best to set up a life for you, I was working hard, saving money, just so we could live together and have kids", Luna was crying now, her soul mate was always there, she just had to see him, "Lie down with me" she said, opening the covers from him, Neville obliged, wrapping his arms around her, as he did, Luna felt the scars lifting, but the damage was already done, "I'm sorry" she said.

**1 year later**

Neville was walking up to a grave, "I brought you flowers" he said, placing them down, "I saw Harry and Luna today, they had a baby girl, they named her after you" he said sitting down, "Her eyes twinkled just like yours would, they've asked me to be her godfather, I accepted", his eyes were tearing up, "I love you, and I always will". Neville sat there fall the rest of the day, he didn't care about people staring and pointing, he was going to sit here with his wife, and do nothing else.


End file.
